1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil mist remover, and more particularly to an oil mist remover used for purifying the polluted air containing oil mist generated in a factory or the like.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional oil mist remover, the air introduced from the suction hole was filtered to be rid of oil mist and dust, but the filter was frequently clogged, and the oil mist removal efficiency was lowered.
In other device, a straightening box was provided to remove large mist particles before the oil mist removal in the main body case. In this case, however, the oil demisted and recovered in the main body case, and the oil demisted and recovered in the straightening box were discharged through separate drain pipes. It was inconvenient because the oils must be recovered from two drain pipes. To eliminate this inconvenience, in order to gather oils into one place, an additional piping was required, which not only required another space but also raised the cost.
In such structure, still worse, since the straightening box was in negative pressure, air was sucked in from the drain pipe, and discharge of oil in the straightening box was impeded, and, in a worst case, the oil was blown up to be oil drops, and entered the main body box through the straightening box, which lowered the removal efficiency.
Moreover, in the conventional structure, since it was difficult to dismount the straightening box from the main body case, maintenance inside the main body case, such as replacement of filter, was very troublesome.